Wearable devices have several design constraints. One of these constraints is weight. Another is size. To reduce size and weight, a wearable device may make use of a relatively small battery. As a result, power consumption of the wearable device can be an important factor in user satisfaction. Therefore, reducing power consumption in wearable devices continues to be an important design consideration.